chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Soar
A blue gray winged cat and mostly likely one of the last of her kind. She is unusual in that her feathers do not match her fur color. Soar's fur is long and rather messy, with tufts on her head and paws. She has dark blue eyes and uneven fangs. Protective of her friends, Soar would die for anybody she believes worth her loyalty. Soar always wears a green necktie to conceal a scar on her neck inflicted by a Shadow Dragon. She also wears the Border Walkers amulet, a round amulet with a white feline and a black one leaping toward each other over a blue flame. A Telekinetic, she can weaponize anything, but prefers her swords, two blue and green short swords. Soar's home world was invaded by Shadow Forces and she spent many years trying to find her family or any remains of her species, along the way, fighting any Shadow forces she found. Soar's full Name is Soar Longfeather, but often goes by her first as she believes she no longer is fit to be part of the Longfeather family. She has a quiet personality, but is fiercely loyal. She can often be a little crazy. She readily joined Team Light, hoping to defeat the Shadows forever and find the rest of her kind. Soar belongs to http://imaginationsoars.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Soar is a Featherwing Cat. She stands 2' tall at the shoulder and her wings span 4'9". Her fur is a bluish gray, long, fluffy, and rather unkempt. Her feathers are pitch black She has tufts of fur on her paws and one on her head. Her eyes are a dark blue that reflect any light source she is near. She always has some sort of neck decoration. She has a few scars littering her fur. Elemental Abilities Soar can use telekinesis and fights with her sword, tooth, and claw. She can use her telekinetic ability to slightly control water and fire, but nothing else. Soar has three other forms: Fire form: In her fire form Soar is a fire elemental, but her telekinesis is weak. Her pupils disappear and her eyes glow blue. Blue flames dance around her paws. When she talks it is totally through telepathy, as she can not speak in this form. She uses this form often. Shadow form: Soar gained this ability after becoming the Border Walker. She is quite strong in this form. Her eyes turn black and glow. Shadows dance around her paws. Her blue-gray fur becomes darker. Her usually gentle voice takes on a deeper tone. At first this was rather random and uncontrolled, but she turned this into her most powerful weapon. Corrupted: A small piece of Soar's soul was corrupted in the Massacre. In the corrupted form her fangs grow even longer. Her eyes turn black with black irises. Shadows form armor over her since she is much more aggressive. In this form she has little control over her actions and anybody she attacks dies. Personality Soar is kind and fiercely loyal, she always puts her family and friends before herself. She wants the best for everybody and will not stop trying to make the world better. She is rather sarcastic and blunt, but she always means well. Soar has a very short temper and when she is angry, anybody can tell, as she raises her voice and starts using the old language of the species. She doesn't curse, but when she is very sad or angry, she forgets English. Soar is empathetic and can often read others emotions. She often acts on her emotions and not logic. She is however, extremely passionate and aggressive. Over the years by herself, she learned to trust nobody and often has a hard time trusting new people, even if everybody else trusts them. She is often "attack first, ask questions later." She is constantly trying to keep her internal balance of light and dark even. Bio Before Joining Team Light Two months before Soar's adult initiation ceremony, Shadow Dragons attacked her world. She and a kithood friend, Tizzi were separated. Trapped in the fighting she witnessed the death of many. She even watched a Shadow Dragon kill all of the hold's kits. Soar managed to escape and became the new Border Walker, the most powerful Winged Feline, almost as powerful as Lumera. On her own she learned to fight and survive. Her fighting style is very different due to her not having a teacher. Up until she joined Team Light, she wandered, looking for any survivors and dealing justice on any Shadow Forces she found. She now is a warrior for Team Light, using her telekinesis and swift, agile fighting to defeat her enemies. Eventually her friend Tizzi joins and she became happier. She eventually became Life Mates with him and adopted a Shadow Hatchling. Special Moves Call Upon the Ancients: With this Soar calls upon the first Winged Feline wielders of Light, Dark, and Fire. They appear for a short time and fight by her side. Firey Sword/ Shadow Sword: Shadows or Fire cover her swords and increase damage. Gallery Soar drawing by imaginationsoars-d8vyubm.png Trivia * Soar is 2" smaller than the average female * Soar's wings are 6" larger than the average cat of her size. * Her feathers have a blue green ring around them * Soar's left fang is longer than her right fang * Soar does not fight like a regular winged feline warrior * Soar has serious PTSD * She comes from a family of fire wielders * She is a Warrior Border Walker Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:TL Aerial Corps